


You've Always Been My Girl

by Loving_spn_and_tvd



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Jealous Thomas (Maze Runner), Oral Sex, Protective Newt, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, first thomas smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_spn_and_tvd/pseuds/Loving_spn_and_tvd
Summary: This my first ever fanfiction of Thomas from the maze runner, the reader and Thomas don't get on or so it appears, true feelings are being hidden!
Relationships: Gally x Reader, Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt x reader, Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Thomas x Reader - Relationship, thomas x gally
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	You've Always Been My Girl

Words: 6526

Warnings: Soooo Much Smut, Smidgen Of Angst, Jealous Tommy ;) Getting Caught

Pairings: Thomas x Reader

Characters: Thomas, Reader, Newt, Gally, mentions of others.

A/N: Okay guys! Be gentle with me, this is my first ever Thomas fic and I'm still super nervous! This is in aid of Tomuary! Thank you to for coming up with this amazing idea that is Tomuary! Let's celebrate! Please let me know what you think! Hope you enjoy!!

The glade had been your home now for what felt like forever. You didn't remember your life before this place, so what were you really missing out on? In your opinion, there was nothing to miss out on. You had gained more from being here with these amazing people, than you ever would out there, with the morons that put you all in this place. You had a new family in the glade, people who you could count on, people who you would trust with your life. Just like any other family, you'd lost people, but you had all worked together to get through it.

So a few months back when the new greenie had arrived, you'd thought nothing of it at all, it was just another brother to add to the ever growing family right? You had no idea just how wrong you'd been back then. Now though, Thomas was the bane of your existence.

If he wasn't glaring at you, he was avoiding you totally and completely. If looks could kill you were sure you'd been dead by now. He'd tried to hide it, at least you'd assumed as much since every time you caught him, he had looked away. The trouble was, that he was terrible at doing it, since you weren't the only one who had noticed the tension between the two of you. You weren't sure what his problem was with you, but you were damn sure going to find out soon, you were beyond done with his shit, he had no right to do it, you hadn't done a damn thing wrong.

Being one of the only girls here was sometimes difficult, you and the other girls had hardly ever seen eye to eye on anything at all. They had mostly stuck together, they didn't like the fact that you were close with Newt and Minho, being the only female runner you had spent a lot of time with the guys which didn't go unnoticed.

But you just couldn't work out why Thomas was only this way with you, seemingly he had no problems with anyone else, except maybe Gally, but they seemed to clash on a monumental level. Whenever you saw Thomas and he didn't realise you were there, he was so happy, carefree, laughing and joking with Minho and your best friend Newt of all people. Not that you had a problem with it of course, Newt was adorable and kind as anything, people tended to love him, gravitate towards him.

Letting out a quiet sigh you stared off into the distance, where you could just about see Thomas and Alby talking. You were so distracted wondering what the hell they could be talking about, that you didn't hear Gally calling your name. Not until you received an elbow to the ribs. "What the fuck was that?" you asked him, levelling him with a glare.

Eyebrows raised he held up his hands in defence, "Just try and pay bloody attention would you?" Gally huffed out in annoyance, knowing better by now than to push your buttons too much.

"I was paying attention Gally, I'm sorry. I'm just totally knackered," you sigh running your hands through your hair and down over your face.

Groaning to himself, Gally dismissed the others before turning back to you, and asked, "What's up? Something's got your knickers in a real twist lately. You've not been yourself for months" he sounds worried, which surprises you a bit, and you watch as he takes a seat, gesturing for you to do the same

You know he's right, you haven't been yourself at all and you know why, even if you don't want to admit it to yourself. But before you can speak a knock at the door interrupts you.

"What is it?" Gally calls and the door cracks open, revealing Thomas and Newt.

"Alby needs you," Thomas says simply, focus completely on Gally as he speaks, his voice almost void of any emotion. You can almost feel him actively avoiding looking at you, as if you aren't even there at all. You kind of get the urge to get up and punch him in the face, stupid perfect fucking face. You shake those thoughts from your mind as soon as they appear. You know just how dangerous those thoughts can be.

Newt walks into the room, taking the seat beside you and you can't be sure, but you swear you see Thomas stiffen as your best friend pulls you into a hug.

"Newt talk to your girl. For the love of god, she's driving me insane," Gally grumbled under his breath as he quickly exits the room, practically slamming the door behind him as he leaves. Newt turns to you, giving you the cocked eyebrow the way he always does. It always goes along with the silent questioning he sends your way. If there's one person here who knows you better than anyone, it's him.

"What is it shortass?" Newt all but whispers, glancing over your shoulder you presume at Thomas, before his gaze falls back on you.

You can't help but crack a smile at the nickname, "You know what it is, who it is," you reply in a hushed whisper.

Over Newt's shoulder, you meet Thomas's eyes as he shifts closer you notice that he's moved, you swear his eyes are darker, that gorgeous honey brown you pretended not to notice is almost black now. His posture has changed completely, he's clenching his jaw hard, his arms are folded over his strong chest, so that you can see the muscles more clearly than ever. His foot kicked back against the wall, in what seems to look like an act to make him seem relaxed, when in actual fact has the opposite effect. The way that he's looking at you, it makes you shiver and you're not sure if it's your nerves getting the better of you, your excitement about the fact he's looking at you or if you're slightly scared by it and what it means. Hell, maybe it's all three of them.

You hadn't realised you were still staring, not until Newt waved his hand in front of your face. Shaking yourself free of your daydream, you focus back on Newt, giving him an awkward yet sweet smile. Hoping that neither man had noticed you staring at Thomas. Newt took hold of your hand and tugged you off of your chair, until you were following behind him, "You and I need to blow off some steam. Have a chat and a drink or something, so, come on," Newt grinned at you, in that cheeky way that had you laughing almost straight away. You don't even have time to look back at Thomas before you were tugged from the room.

Newt marches you out by the fire pit, grabbing two glass mugs from the table. "What are you playing at?" you question him, trying not to let the seriousness seep into your voice.

"Well, you haven't been yourself lately. I think I can guess why. So, we're not going to talk about it right now. Instead, we're gonna have a good night, together. Take your mind off of things and we can talk in the morning," he bargains with you, holding up his mug to you cocking his head to the side the side like a curious puppy as he waits for your answer. "Besides you're a lightweight, won't take long for you to pass out," he grins and you shake your head at him with a smile that probably says it all.

"I like that. But you're wrong about one thing, my dear sweet Newt. I can drink your lanky arse under the table any day of the week!" you giggle at the bemused look on his face as you clink your mug against his.

"Cheers" you both call out happily, you take your seats away from a lot of people. Opting to sit somewhere a little quieter, on one of the logs further back from the fire. The two of you talk about everything and yet nothing. Before you know it you've gotten through more moon-shine or whatever the hell this stuff is, than you had in a long time.

You're feeling the effects of the alcohol at this point, the pair of you had abandoned the log completely. Instead the pair of you had chosen to lay on the floor, staring up at all of the stars in the sky. "I'm so hot right now I'm about to evaporate!" you huff out blowing the hair out of your face. Turning to Newt when you hear the snort of laughter.

The laughter stops as soon as it starts as Newt looks at you with a straight face, "I'm so sorry. I'll catch you before you float away" he promises sounding a little serious which only serves to make you both burst out in laughter.

"You are soooo drunk" you snort through your laughter again when his laughter subsides. "Maybe you should go say hi to her" you say discreetly, pointing at the girl who hadn't stopped staring at him for the longest time. "She hasn't stopped staring at you" you inform your best friend happily.

"Pffft, you're drunk. I'm fine, besides she isn't looking at me. Maybe she likes the tree, or you. Besides I'm looking after you, maybe another night" he tries to reason, you roll your eyes and shove his shoulder before turning to face him.

"Newt! You know I love you, you're the best friend in the entire world. But I've got work I need to get on with in the map shack anyway. So go, I swear, if i need you I can come get you" you tell him as you stand, helping him to his feet. He's looking at you like he doesn't believe a word you say, in truth, you didn't have a single scrap on work to do tonight. There was no way in hell that you were about to stop Newt having fun. Besides, you had a lot of thinking you needed to do, maybe have a talk with yourself about what was going on in your head lately.

"You sure?" he asks sceptically when you sway slightly once you're upright.

"I promise you! Now bugger off and have fun" you grin pulling him into a hug, leaning up on your tiptoes as he squeezes you. "And thank you for everything, for being you" you smile happily.

"See! So drunk" he grins jokingly as you wave him goodbye, heading over to the map shack.

The torch was still glowing in the room when you closed the door behind you with a gentle click, which surprised you since it was empty when you walked inside. Taking a seat at the table, you pulled out the hidden bottle you had taped under it. Wincing as you took a sip. But as usual when you were alone your thoughts wouldn't let you relax.

Your mind went straight back to him, back to Thomas and those stupid fucking moles, on his stupid perfect face. You would never admit it out loud but that man was something else, somehow he was like fire and ice at the same time. His laugh that you'd only heard from afar was still one of the amazing sounds in the world to you. The way that he seemed to laugh with his entire body was just fucking adorable. The way that his clothes seemed to be made for his body, it had you almost dribbling, his voice made you shiver to the point that you had to clamp your thighs together, you wished more than anything that he would use it to say a word to you. But the most you'd received from him, since his second week was a grunt in reply whenever you spoke, so you'd stopped trying months ago.

Folding your arms on the table you drop your head down onto them, willing the ever present thoughts to leave you the hell alone. You don't have long to dwell on it before the door clicks shut somewhere behind you. You flinch at the noise, forcing yourself to sit up in your seat and turn around, to your surprise you're looking right at Thomas.

You don't even try and fight the glare that you're sending him, unfortunately neither does he. "Can I help you!?" you sigh loudly, making sure he can hear you. Currently you're trying to decide whether you want to throw the chair at him or throw yourself at him.

So you decide not to bother with the chair at all, you stand instead and lean back against the table. "I'm surprised you could pry yourself away from Newt long enough to get yourself in here alone" he spat spitefully, stepping further into the room, more importantly closer to you.

"What the fuck is your problem exactly Thomas!?" you practically growl, sick of all of the pretence. You throw your hands in the air as you stand from the table, opting to start walking closer to him, maybe subconsciously.

"I don't know what you're talking about Y/N, I don't have a fucking problem" Thomas replies with a slight smirk, which only serves to make you angrier.

You want to throw him through the window right now, then there's that part of you that wants to throw him against the wall and.... No. Do not finish that thought, he's done nothing but treat you like shit and ignore you. You scold yourself internally, realising you haven't said anything. "Oh fucking hell he knows my name! No you're right! You only have a problem with me. Sorry I should've been more specific! So come, what did I do to make you hate me so much?" you accuse him voice full of the anger you've been holding back all of this time.

"Of course I know your name! What are you talking about!? I don't fucking hate you! I came in the other shack earlier to try and talk to you! But you were busy as usual, and of course you're Newt's girl, just like Gally said. Nobody else can even get close to talking to you" he fumes coming closer than he had been in ages.

You swallow hard taking in the look on his face, you haven't seen that look before and you can't place it. But you do your best to stay strong, even though you're unable to ignore the fact that your anger has faded quite a bit since he'd started talking. "He's my best friend Thomas! That's all Gally meant! Besides, it doesn't mean you need to fucking glare at me constantly! Or that you can't talk to me if you want to. Anyway it isn't just me, everyone sees it, you don't need to lie" you tell him truthfully, trying to hide the shake in your more annoyed than angry tone.

He rolls his eyes as he steps closer again you realise then that he almost has you back against the wall, there's not much room between you either now. You can feel your nerves bubbling under the surface, "For fuck sake woman! I don't hate you, not even close! It's just... It's just-" he practically growls slamming his hand on the table beside him.

"What is it Thomas!! Because I can't take much more of this bullshit. Are you Tired, Angry. Or are you just plainly and simply jealous?" You practically spit, his eyes snap to you the second the words leave your mouth, you don't even know why the hell you said it, before you can take it back or apologise he steps impossibly closer. His are hands pressed to the wall either side of your head, boxing you in between his body and the wall behind you. "What are you doing?" you question nervously, voice shaking slightly as you look up at him trying not cough as you swallow the lump in your throat.

He looks down at you from where he's standing over you, running his teeth over his bottom lip. "You're right. I am jealous. Every damn time I see you and I think I can get close, you're with someone else. Usually it's Newt, I just can't help but think the worst, just like I did today. Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy" he says quieter than before, but his voice is deeper than you've ever heard it. There's a pause as one of his hands cups your jaw, which as practically dropped open at this point.

It doesn't improve when he speaks again, neither do your weak knees. "But you should be my girl not his" he says calmly, as his thumb gently brushes your bottom lip.

You're still in complete and utter shock, there is no way this is happening, you must've fallen asleep. It was the only answer that made any sense. But then he dips his head and presses a kiss to your lips, one that has your knees sure to fall out from under you. You suck in a breath as his soft perfect lips touch yours, his hand is firm against your jaw, as he pushes his body closer.

When you whimper against his perfect mouth, he pulls back to look at you, you aren't sure your voice will work but you have to try and ask. "T-This is some kind of bet right? O-Or something to prove to yourself right. Like that you can have whoever you want?" you stutter out, feeling your heart hammering in your chest, blood rushing in your ears, with eyes still locked on his, as he stares down at you can't help but notice that he looks angry again.

But when he talks he sounds more frustrated than angry, "Why the fuck would I do that! You're gorgeous, you're funny" he takes your hand and rests it on his chest, right above his heart, you're not sure if you're even breathing right now. "Nobody can make my heart beat like this, make me, this angry, and this happy all at the same time. You're fucking infuriating, your sexy, your feisty and I know you'll call me on my shit. I know this is a lot, if you don't want me, or any of this you just have to say t-" he tries but you can't even let him finish the sentence, you wrap your hands in his t-shirt and pull him back down, roughly pressing your lips against his.

It took him a moment to react but when he did his lips moved against yours perfectly, one hand still cupping your jaw the other moved to your hip, as he fought to hold you as close as possible. Meanwhile your hands remained gripping his shirt tightly. Thomas adjusts his hold slightly, slanting those perfect plump lips against yours, your tongues meet at the same time and you can't stop the moan that slips past your lips. The slow firm drag of his tongue against yours was like a drug, you couldn't get enough of him or the tight grip he had on you.

When Thomas finally pulled away to breathe your lungs are screaming at you. But he doesn't stop kissing you, the hand that was cupping your jaw moves to your hair. To your surprise and excitement he tugs harshly, pulling your head back making a burn blossom against your scalp.

As he exposed the line of your neck, soft lips pressed against the bottom of your throat, then the tip of his tongue ran up the length of it, you're still panting hard when he's nipping at your chin. Then he pressed a chaste teasing kiss to your lips, you tried to chase his lips with your own but his hand tightened in your hair. "Fuck Thomas" you groaned when his lips, teeth and tongue worked their way down your neck.

"You know you've got a filthy mouth princess?" he asks hotly against your neck, the way he says that makes your shiver.

You finally release his t-shirt, slowly dragging your hands down his chest and over his stomach, until you reached the edge of the tight fitting material. With a final hard suck against your neck and the dragging of his teeth, Thomas moved from your skin and pulled back to look at you. Just like that the nerves were back, but you tried to ignore them as you allowed your hands to push under his t-shirt. You move your eyes back to his as your shaking hands make contact with his soft warm skin, "You know, I can tell you're holding back" you tell him in a hushed voice, as your hands reach the middle of his stomach, you can feel the ripple of the muscles beneath your hands.

"Oh yeah? You can, can you pretty girl?" Thomas rasps huskily, jaw clenched and hands practically shaking.

You hum in agreement, locking your eyes with his as his shirt rides up his body with the movements of your hands. Removing his hands from your body Thomas helps you tug the t-shirt from his body. You can't help but whimper at the sight, from his arms to his chest to his stomach he's perfectly toned.

You have to shake yourself a little before you trust your voice, "Y-Yeah, I think you're the kind of guy who likes to take control. Who knows what he likes and what he doesn't" you breathe out shakily as you pull your own t-shirt over your body. Hearing the deep growl that leaves his throat when you lock eyes on him again and toss the shirt away. "I just wanted you to know Tommy, that I want you, so fucking bad" you tell him as seductively as possible when you pop the button on your trousers, you're sure his gaze darkens further somehow. You watch him biting on his plump bottom lip, looking at you like he's about to tear you apart. " So, I don't want you to hold back, I want everything. I promise you won't hurt me. I can take it" you tell him truthfully, swallowing your nerves as you drop your eyes to where your fingers have started tugging at his belt.

Thomas didn't give you chance to react and suddenly he has your hands pinned above your head, one of his hands tight around your wrists. The very tip of his nose gently brushes along your jaw as he moves his lips to your ear, you can't stop the shudder that rolls through your body as his breath ghosts over your skin. "Do you know how many times I wanted to get you alone. Wanted to make you mine, hear you moan my name" he practically purrs as his tongue flicked across your earlobe, shortly followed by the drag of his teeth.

You needed more, you needed him to touch you before you exploded. The fingers of his free hand were just barely grazing the skin of your stomach. Then you involuntarily gasped when his finger dipped into the waistband of your panties, pinging them back against the skin of your hip. "Please Thomas, please. I need you to touch me" you whimper, a needy noise leaving your throat as you push your hips from the wall, so that your back was arched away and his thick thigh drops between your legs and pushes you back.

You roll your hips against him, needing some kind out friction to stem the ache of emptiness. "So fucking sexy princess" Thomas all but growls, finally letting his hand dip into your panties. You're happy he's holding you up when his long fingers finally come into contact with your throbbing clit, because you aren't even sure how or if your legs are even still holding you up. His movements are slow and precise, he's watching your face as his fingers come into contact with your soaked center and you can't help but whimper at the feeling. "Shit baby girl, you're so wet. Is this all for me?" he asks knowingly easily slipping his middle finger inside you, his chest anchors yours to the wall. Breasts pressed tight against his strong chest as he slips in the second finger alongside the first.

You can't help but cry out in pleasure as he crooks his fingers just right, the hand that's holding your wrists tightly, lets them go and clamps over your mouth. "You gotta keep it down baby, you don't want everyone knowing right now, do you?" The question was clear in his voice, but then he shifted his hand in your pants. Pushing the heel of his hand against your clit, you moaned against his hand when his fingers picked up speed, breathing through your nose the best you could.

"I don't care anymore. Feels too good" you moaned against his hand, Thomas chuckled removing his hand away from your mouth.

Thomas moves his free hand to your back, skilfully unhooking your bra with a simple pinch of his skilled fingers. You could feel the blush on your skin as the material slides down your arms and drops to the floor between you. "Shit, you've got the most perfect tits i've ever seen" he groans deep in his chest, he ducks his head to suck a nipple in his mouth as his finger continue to move inside you.

You're sweating and panting with need, teeth sunk into your bottom lip, right as you feel your orgasm approaching is when those long fingers repeated slam into your g-spot perfectly. You cling to his strong shoulders, forehead resting against his doing your best not to beg for release and scream his name.

Your thighs squeeze around his hand as everything gets more intense, your stomach is on fire and your head drops back against the wall. Thomas pulls from your nipple with a pop when he feels you fluttering around his fingers, "Gonna, oh fuck Tommy. I'm so close" you mumble incoherently, as his lips and tongue attached to your neck working the skin between his teeth.

"Come on princess, let go for me" he breathes against your neck his hardness pressing to your clothed thigh. You nod rapidly, gasping incoherent words, like his words somehow give you permission. As your nails dig into Thomas' shoulders, the band in your stomach snaps and you can't hold back the whimper at the intensity of it. You come hard, squeezing his fingers tight. Your body practically vibrating against him as he works you through it with his fingers and whispered praises against your skin.

Your eyes flutter open as you lift your head up and you find his eyes immediately, you swallow hard breathing heavy still at the intense look in his eyes. Neither of you say a word as his hands move to push into your hair, then he's pressing those plump lips to yours again. Claiming your mouth with his skilful tongue. It doesn't take long for the kiss to heat up and intensify, to something needy and desperate. The way that he dominates the kiss is better than anything you could have ever expected, you don't even realise he's pulled your trousers down until you feel them hanging at your ankles.

Your arms wrapped around his shoulders you don't break the kiss as you kick away your trousers. Reaching for his belt, this time he doesn't stop you, your small fingers inch the leather from its place, until it makes a gentle clang against his thigh. With shaking hands you manage to pop the button and pull down the zip. Pushing the material from his slim hips you can't help but smile into the kiss as he awkwardly kicks them away, leaning into you and holding you close.

You can't help but gasp when his thick leaking cock brushes against your thigh, so warm and the surprise that he's totally naked is a welcome one. Pulling away from his lips you look into his dark eyes when he tries to kiss you again, you bite your lip effectively stopping him. Before he can speak you drop to your knees in front of him. "Fuck princess" he groans tangling his long fingers in your hair, keeping it away from your face as you wrap your small fingers around his length.

When he tugs gently you look up at him loving the way that his firm grip burns your scalp, you lick your lips, as you lean in close. Keeping your eyes on his, you watch him bite into his lip as your tongue flicks across his leaking slit, a small moan slips past your lips at the taste of him.

Keeping your hands resting on his strong thighs you swirl your tongue around the swollen head of his impressive cock. When you wrap your lips around the head of his cock he lets out a choked moan, hips twitching a little pushing him further into your mouth. "Shit princess, so fucking good"

You pull off of him with an obscene pop, licking your lips looking up at him with an innocent expression. "Want you to fuck my mouth Tommy, please" you all but beg, fidgeting where you sit as he adjusts his grip in your hair. Pulling it into a ponytail, he wraps the hair around his fist and tugs harshly.

"Shit you're so fucking sexy, you wanna choke on my cock baby?" he groans deep and throaty, making you whimper desperately. When his cock brushes your lips you open your mouth for him immediately. He tugs your hair harder forcing your head back a bit further, when he thrusts his cock into your mouth you moan around him, closing your lips and sucking, tongue moving with his movements. You can't help but gag a little when he bumps the back of your throat, your hand drops between your legs, pushing past your panties as he continues to thrust his hips.

You're moaning around him when his cock starts thrusting harder, the pre-come leaking on your tongue. Your nails drag down his thighs when a particularly hard thrust of his hips, causes him to push right into your throat.

He pulls you off of him fast, you can feel his thighs shaking under your hands. "Fuck me Tommy please, I need you so bad. Wanna feel your thick cock stretching my pussy" you cry out as your hips roll against your hand, you're so fucking close again and the look on his face his enough to drive you crazy. His eyes are dark and predatory as he helps you to your feet and pushes you back against the wall.

You suck in a breath as he leans in close wet cock brushing rock hard against your stomach. His lips continuously brush yours as he speaks, "You know how many times I've thought about you doing that?" he asks cupping your breasts with those long fingers, thumbs brushing across the nipples as his nose bumps yours. You shake your head not trusting your voice in the slightest, you swallow hard as he groans seemingly searching his memories. "Thought about it so many times baby, you on your knees for me, those perfect lips wrapped around my cock. I never thought you'd take me so good though" he says husky and entrancing, as his eyes roam your body, you watch those perfect white teeth sinking into his plump bottom lip.

His cock rubs against your clothed pussy and your legs go so weak he has to catch you, he smiles as he kisses you slow and firm. Hooking his fingers into the sides of your underwear he pulls away from your lips. "You good princess?" he checks sweetly, tucking stray hairs behind your ear as your pants panties hit the floor. You kick them away with shaking legs and nod at him. "Need to hear you say it" he says gently, lips brushing across your jaw. Hands staying firmly on your hips.

"I'm okay, I want this, I promise. I'm just extremely turned on and nervous" you giggle which quickly turns into a moan when his fingers slips between your slick folds.

"Any time you wanna stop, you tell me" he says gently, tipping your chin so you're looking him in the eyes.

"I will. But I won't need to. I've thought about fucking you every day for the last few months" you tell him truthfully, feeling the grip he has on your hip tighten further.

"You won't need to just think about it now baby" he moans when you take hold of his cock, his fingers fall away. Gripping his own cock he slips it through your folds, "So fucking wet for my princess, can't wait to feel your tight little pussy wrapped around my cock" Thomas groans pushing the head of his cock inside you, your hands grip onto his shoulders tightly, he tugs your leg up over his hip and holds it there. "Shit you're so tight" he breathes out shakily, as continues to inch his way inside of you.

Your foot digs into his firm ass as you try to pull him closer, you can't help but scream of his name, followed by a few curse words when he pushes the last few inches in hard and fast. Nails digging into his skin harshly his hand clamps across your mouth, pressing a breathy kiss to the palm of his hand he removes it. "So deep Thomas, fucking hell" you whine as he helps you jump wrapping both legs around his hips.

"At least people know who's fucking girl you are now" he growls possessively, rocking his hips gently back and forth as you continue to cling to him, his hands grip your ass tightly fingers digging harshly into your skin.

"Tommy, you don't need to be jealous. I only want you" you breathed heavily against his mouth, gasping for air when he pulls almost all of the way out of you, then suddenly he pulls you towards him and thrust hard at the same time. He's so fucking deep, as he picks up a slow deep rhythm you swear he's hitting your fucking cervix every time.

He buries his face in your neck, nipping at the skin, sucking marks into your skin. Your head drops back against the wall giving him more room, you jump in his hold as one of his hands pulls back and slaps your ass hard. "See, I think that you like it, now that you know I'm jealous" he grits out between thrusts, "You smile every fucking time you say it" he growls hips picking up speed as your pussy flutters around his thick cock.

"God I love your filthy mouth, gonna make me come Thomas. So close" you cry out as he pins you to the wall, his hips slamming into you roughly.

"Fuck come on princess, come all over my cock" he growls harshly, that's all you need to send you spiralling into an orgasm that makes your eyes roll into the back of your head, Thomas keeps moving, fucking you through your orgasm until your shaking in his arms.

Thomas barely lets you recover from your mind shattering orgasm, carefully he lowers your legs and pulls out, you shiver as his hands touch you. Carefully turning you so you're facing the wall. You grip blindly for something to hold onto, Thomas hitches your leg up onto the small table beside you, groaning at the view in front of him. "Thomas please" you beg shamelessly, pushing your hips back.

"You've got it princess, just hold on" he warns you, his breath hard and shaky. Pulling your hips back he pushes easily back inside you, "I'm never gonna get tired of how good you feel wrapped around my cock" he groans words shooting straight to your core.

You lean back against him, head dropping back onto his shoulder as he fucks up into you harshly. "Kiss me Tommy" you whimper as his lips press harshly to yours, his teeth dragging over your bottom lip, you let out a whine into his mouth when his fingers brush your clit. You're so sensitive you know it won't take much more of the ruthless pounding to make you burst.

"So Fucking close baby girl, think you can come again for me" he moans against your lips when your pussy squeezes him tightly.

"Yeah Tommy, just, uh-" you pant awkwardly grabbing his hand and holding it to your hair.

He grins against your neck, wrapping his fingers in your hair and tugs harshly, "Like it rough do you Y/N, my dirty little princess. You gonna fucking scream for me baby? Gonna let everyone know who's fucking you good?" he questions hotly against your neck all you can do is moan in reply, you know you will. The way he says your name catches you off guard in the best way, your hands hang on to his arms when you can. "Fucking say it" he demands roughly, practically fucking you into the wall.

"F-Fuck Tommy, yes! I'm yours Thomas, all yours" you all but scream, your babbling the words over and over like a prayer as you come, you pull Thomas right over the edge with you. He slams his mouth over yours, groaning your name into your mouth as his comes, his tongue languidly stroking yours as his hips stutter with the final thrusts, he's shooting his come inside you.

Thomas wraps an arm around your middle as you stumble forwards both sets of hands slamming against the wall. You're laughing giddily as his kisses tickle your neck. His cock slips out of you, making you whimper cutting your laugh off, "Nice catch hot stuff" you giggle again, which quickly turns into a scream when he drops back into a chair with you in his lap.

You turn awkwardly in his arms and straddle his waist, wrapping your arms around his neck. His arms wrap tightly around your waist, you sigh happily resting your head on his shoulder. Pressing soft kisses to his neck, finger tracing the moles on his skin.

"Hey is everything o-" you and Thomas both turn to the voice and Thomas almost falls off the chair when Newt walks in, in an effort to cover your body. "Okay! I'm sorry, have fun kids!" he laughs turning to leave immediately.

You can't help but burst out laughing, the look on Thomas' face isn't helping you at all. "I'm sorry it was funny! You wanted people to know, now they do" you try and defend still laughing.

"Yeah except that, it's not really helping with the jealousy, when another man sees you naked though babe" he groans as your lips brush his, rolling your hips against him.

"You can always show me again Tommy" you murmur against his lips, the resounding growl coupled with the renewed grip on your hips is proof enough that he's far from done with you. One thing was for sure, nobody would ever forget who's girl you were again.


End file.
